The Hunt: Iron Fey
by Ryel17
Summary: What would happen if you suddenly stumbled into the nevernever for a quest that you don't know how to accomplish? Cyrille was oblivious to the Faery world until a cruel voice told her "You will never succeed at your quest, child of summer. You will fail and I shall make sure of that!" See how her story unfolds with an elusive, distant, and dashing unseelie prince.
1. Chapter 1: The warning

Hey! Yeah I am not a good writer, I don't have a great imagination and of course this fan fic is my first. I really need to learn how to proofread so I am sorry! Please take care of me while I am here! :D I am sorry but Meghan Chase does not exist in my fan fic this was done for my friend who is in love with Ash. Code name: Cyrille. I added her twin: Liana (Not really her twin but bestfriend) and I am their Puck

* * *

**Chapter One:**

I looked in the mirror trying to fix the tangled mess people call my hair. Everyday it's just always the same, fighting this endless battle with myself. My light brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and petite height just don't scream perfect to me but people keep telling me I look great I just don't trust what people say these days,

* * *

"Cyrille! Hurry up you're going to be late for school!"

Mom's voice rang out from the stairs. I had to hurry or else my brother will get impatient again.

I was still at the mirror, halfway done with stuffing my homework in my bag, Rick knocked on my door.

"Come on little sister, I can't afford to be late again just because you're as slow as a turtle." He said half chuckling. I scowled at him. I want to look decent and take my time we can't all just put on a clean shirt, splash some cologne, comb through our hair once and look effing amazing like him. I grabbed my iPod and followed him downstairs.

* * *

Straight to the kitchen, Soda pop in one hand while the other was searching for a chocolate chip cookie and walked out the door. "Shotgun" I called as we're were going to the car. Rick drummed his hands on the hood of the car opening the front seat for me. I looked at him cautiously usually we fight over who sits in the front seat every morning because we liked getting on each other's nerves.

"What did you do?" I said narrowing my eyes.

He made a face showing fake hurt "Little sister! I am just holding the door for you." He crossed his heart and looked at me innocently.

My stare at him was piercing I sighed and went to the front seat and opened all the compartments, checked under the seats, and the back seats until I found what I was looking for. I looked at him accusingly and held up the cushion full of powder. He looked at me in mocked surprise.

"What's that?" I rolled my eyes at him and threw it at him.

* * *

He ducked laughing, gosh! Why is he so damn annoying? The drive to school was the same as any other day; we took the same dirty old road, said hi to the same old people every day, and dropped off at the same place. I sighed nothing new is ever going to happen here. _Will nothing ever change? _I thought as I watched my brother join his fellow football players. Smiling and laughing just like every other day. I sighed I better get to the lockers before the class starts Liana will be waiting for me.

* * *

Liana waved as I approached our usually meeting place, in front of our lockers, which were right next to each other.

"Hey Cyrille did you do the English homework?" I opened my locker and handed her my textbook

"Yeah why?"

"Could I copy your homework? Ugh how can you actually listen to the teacher?" she exclaimed.

Closing her locker door. I shook my head because we both know it's because my family wants it. When it comes to academics I can get the answers right away by just touching the paper I get really dizzy in class all the time like I'm suffocating by just being with people which is very unusual. I sighed and climbed the stairs to the right, Liana looked at me curiously "How are you feeling?" the closer we got to the classrooms the more suffocated I felt.

"Dizzy. Just like last time"

"Hmm amazing." She said more to herself then me.

I would have been more curious about what she said but the bell was about to ring so we rushed to class. The final bell sounded off just as we took our seats for our Algebra class where Sir Palunz was waiting for everyone to tone down. The buzz from everyone's talking made me feel queasy as usual.

"Are you okay?"

Sir started writing equations on the board I nodded trying hard to concentrate but my vision was getting a little unfocused. I took out all my stuff and dumped it on my desk, everyone's voices are buzzing around me too much drowning me in their thoughts my eyes widen as I realized I can hear their thoughts!I can actually hear them thinking. I always felt so nauseous at school but now I am freaking out. Their thoughts are overwhelming me I feel like I'm gonna pass out. Liana leaned toward me again worry obvious on her face.

_Omg! Her nails are_ amazing!The girl next to me thought as she enviously gazed at Britany the head cheerleader here.

_Jean is hot as usual. _Creg, Britany's boyfriend, thought while smirking at her.

_Ugh. This class is unbearable! My students are the worst _Sir Palunz thought, it didn't really surprise me at all he always hated us.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Liana asked again I noticed that of all the people in class her thoughts was the only one I couldn't hear. I covered my ears as everyone's thoughts started to make my vision cloud. I looked at Liana, shook my head once and passed out.

* * *

Everywhere around me it was dark. No light, no room, no floor. I was suspended in darkness the only thing I could do was float, a cold voice rung through my entire body making me shiver.

"_You will never succeed at your quest, child of summer. You will fail and I shall make sure of that!"_

The warning was threatening but I didn't understand. _What quest? Child of summer?  
_

_"You've got the wrong person. I am just a normal teen"_

The voice didn't say anything but evil laughter rung through my ears making me shiver even more. There was a long pause of silence until the voice said something again.

_"I shall awaken your powers, which sleep deep within you. Strong but asleep. I will watch it slowly consume you, tearing your soul apart. I will take it away one day half-breed. One day..."_

I couldn't speak. Everything was so confusing and terrifying. _What is happening? _There was a blinding light all of a sudden.

* * *

Okay, so the first chapter is done! XD I am so not good so sorry! I will post the next chapter as soon as possible but I admit I am distracted by so many great books around me! XD


	2. Chapter 2: Dream tremors

Here's Chapter two! To be honest I am currently on Iron Queen that's why I haven't updated until now. I will improve hopefully and I encourage you to post what you think about this, good or bad it will help me improve the story.

* * *

**Chapter two:**

My entire world was spinning, my head was throbbing and I can sense people near me. I didn't dare move, the suffocating feelings I have around people made me too nervous.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?"

Someone's yelling across the room. I didn't want to open my eyes because I've been trying to remember what I was doing, who I am, and what my dream was. I have a funny feeling about all of this. This place smells familiar, smells natural. I tried to cock my head to one side to see better but my headache prevented me and I let out a small squeak of pain. Immediately I felt a hand reach for mine. I opened my eyes to see my brother, Rick smiling down at me.

"Hey turtle."

"Hey"

I tried to prop myself up with my elbow but Rick pushed me down, shaking his head. He looked at the nurse and scowled at her. This took me by surprise because to others Rick was always a gentleman he never did any harm to anyone unless they hurt me.

"What happened to my little sister?"

The nurse looked at me with a gleam in her eye then turned to Rick facing her back to me.

"She fainted in class according to Ms. Kirkland."

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate the last thing I remember was dumping my things on my desk and Liana leaning forward toward me asking if I was alright. Nothing else popped up so I must have fainted.

"That's all?"

Rick's face was carefully blank as he stared at the nurse eyes narrowing as she fixed her white skirt. She faced me and handed me a glass of water while she led Rick to another part of the clinic to talk about me. I drank the water thankfully and felt drowsy immediately and fell back asleep.

The school was deserted when I woke up. The lights were all on but I didn't sense anyone in the building. I got up from the white bed slowly and stared to wander the school. I had a funny feeling inside, like something was pulling me. My feet brought me to the oldest part of the building was located where all the old classrooms were. An eerie blue light was coming from one of the old computer labs. I peered inside and saw all the computer monitors were on. I tapped the mouse of the nearest computer and the screen was blank at first but then the keyboard started typing by itself

_Summer child your quest begins on the day of the 21st when it all started to fall in place for the dark queen's plan._

I looked at the message horrified the 21st is my birthday and again with the summer child. I tried to turn the computer off but it wouldn't respond the whole computer room started to buzz and all the screens started to show the same thing. Typing the same thing over and over again I ran out of the room screaming. I heard a maniacal laugh and I started to run faster. My legs felt like led but I had to keep running I just had to. Where ever I ran my feet felt sluggish and I would always end up at the end of the east corridor leading to an empty classroom. The same eerie blue light was emitting from the classroom I ran away from it but I kept finding myself in front of it every time I try to run. The maniacal laughter following me where ever I went, exhausted I stopped in front of the classroom and collapsed. I started sobbing, admitting defeat already.

* * *

"Cyrille!"

I opened my eyes and saw Rick's eyes gleaming with concern. He was holding me down as I continue to flail in bed.

"Calm down. It was just a dream."

I sucked in air to calm myself down and slowly Rick's arms retracted back to his sides. I looked at the clock and noticed that it's already 6 in the evening. I looked at Rick questioning why we're still here. He shook his head and scowled at the nurse. My gaze turned to her and she pursed her lips at us.

"You're staying here over night. I already asked your mother. Now leave boy and let the girl rest. You can't do anything for her."

"I will stay with my little sister."

"What about all my needs, clothes and stuff?"

"We already have them waiting for you on the other bed, deary."

Rick glared at her for a few minutes before Rick sighing. He turned to me and kissed me on the forehead. I looked up at the nurse nervously. She smiled at me reassuringly. I watched as Rick left without looking back. The nurse offered me some more water and I refused afraid to fall asleep.

"Nonsense you need this deary now drink up."

I sighed drinking the water down in gulp. Drowsiness attacking me once more, this time with no more disturbing dreams.

* * *

When I woke up I was feeling fresh and energized. The nurse smiled at my progress of recovery and allowed me to go home. Rick and Robbie were waiting for me outside. I greeted them with a smile while I jogged down the steps. Robbie, Rick's bestfriend, smiled at me.

"Hey guys."

"Hey princess I heard you were locked away."

I laughed, Robbie loves to play around but nothing we can't handle. Rick hugged me and didn't release me until I started hitting his arms his grip was strong and choking.

"Easy, easy I might have to go back to the clinic because of you."

"Sorry turtle but I missed you."

I smiled, my brother is sometimes a nuisance but he's always there for me no matter the situation. We're always together. I looked at Robbie, he wiggled his eyebrows at me his red hair shining in the sunlight I grabbed both their arms and steered them to the car.

"Let's go home."

"Turtle wait up"

"Seeking freedom so eagerly princess, was the night that bad?"

I shook my head I just wanted to go home fast. I felt uneasy near the school right now. I got in the front seat and waited for Rick to get in the driver's seat Robbie got in the back of the old pick up and pounded the hood of the car. Rick buckled his seatbelt and started the engine.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

"Alright, alright already just wait for a few minutes"

I turned on the radio playing with the dials until I found my favorite station. We were a mile out of school already and 10 miles away from home. I rolled down my window and looked at all the trees around us. I saw long sharp silver claws near one of the trees as we passed by it and I whirled my head around but it was gone.

_You're tired that's all._

I told myself this over and over until we were half way home. Me and Robbie started singing to the songs on the radio. Everything was peaceful but there's this uneasiness tugging at me. I screamed as a huge metallic Pray mantis jumped in front of our car, making Rick turn left sharp hitting a tree.


	3. Chapter 3: Rick's last words

Made a mistake in one chapter lost the viewer count =(( Anyways here's Chapter three I know it isn't that good.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

I groaned my head feels like it will split open any second now. I gently touched my head and winced as I removed my blood stained hand away. I lifted my head and saw that the front of the old pick up was hugging a big oak tree. I looked for the thing that made us swerve and was instantly paralyzed. Robbie and Rick were fighting with the metallic Pray mantis. I struggled with my seatbelt coughing on the smoke from the engine. I finally managed to get out of the car when Rick's voice called to me.

"Cyrille stay back!"

Rick threw something fuzzy at the Pray Mantis and a huge grizzly bear appeared. I stood there totally shocked with what just happened. That thing just came out of nowhere. I looked for Robbie but there was only a large raven clawing at the Pray mantis with the same emerald green eyes as Robbie. I watched as they both fought the Pray mantis its huge metallic arms swinging back and forth barely missing them. I held my breath and wished that thing would just fall apart already. I felt a surge of power as soon as the idea came to mind. I don't know how I knew what to do I just did. I held my hand out and spoke one word.

"Separate."

The Pray Mantis froze its whole body grew ridged and it fell into pieces. My body felt weak as every last drop of my energy drained away, I collapsed to the ground and saw the worst thing I will ever witness in my life. Rick's blue eyes found mine as he was trapped between all the debris from the Pray Mantis I tried to run to him but I was too weak, he didn't try to escape he just smiled at me and spoke calmly to me while the large raven was at a safe distance away cawing for my brother.

"This isn't your fault, don't ever think that alright? Until we meet again turtle."

Tears stared to blur my vision as the Pray Mantis' huge front legs came swinging down on him. I screamed, my voice carrying out for miles. The large raven swooped down and burst into an explosion of feathers and Robbie came falling down from the sky, blocking my eyes from the scene. I tried to push him away but he just grabbed my arms, looked me in the eyes and shook his head.

"Stay here princess."

He cleaned up the wreckage while I sobbed into the ground dealing with my loss. My brother's gone and there's nothing I can do about it. He won't be there smiling at me when I am home, he won't be there to annoy me, and he won't be there to call me turtle...

* * *

"Cyrille you have to rest."

Robbie was looming over me, pleading with me to leave already. It was already dark outside and I refused to leave Rick's body alone. All that's left of my kind, compassionate, irritating brother is a small green shrub. My eyes feel tired as I cried for the millionth time.

"No. I am not leaving him."

"Cyrille he's gone!"

"That isn't possible!"

My voice cracked as my eyes rested on the shrub, illuminated by the moonlight it looked depressing and a suddenly longing for my brother came over me but it was immediately replaced by guilt and anger. I did this to him I tore apart that monster. I just don't know how I did it….

"Princess this wasn't your fault."

"How can it not be Robbie?! Explain it to me! What did I just do? Why can you turn into a huge bird?! Why did Rick… Why did Rick turn into a bush?"

He looked at me with a pained expression and sighed. He took a small vial of water from his pocket and handed it to me. I took it cautiously and looked at him questioningly.

"Before I explain drink that. It will help you."

I popped out the cork and drank everything down, not thinking of the consequences as long as I get answers I am willing to do anything. Robbie just smiled and a sudden longing for more of the water erupted from me. Everything became unfocused, the last thing I heard was Robbie's voice then darkness surrounded me, endless and inviting.

"Better this way princess..."

* * *

"_Everyone you know will die as long as you live summer child."_

The same cold voice that's been haunting my dreams spoke again. I groaned and looked around I knew I was in the dark void again. I don't understand what is happening but I do understand this is unusual, since it has occurred more than a few times. I slid down to the floor and waited for it all to stop but the cruel laughter didn't stop it kept on vibrating through my entire system making me shake uncontrollably. I thought of all of the unusual dreams until I finally gave in and screamed.

"Just leave me alone"

"_Everything will change summer child on the 21__st __and everything will start on the 21__st__."_

Summer child, the 21st, people dying, what next? Then it hit me someone's going to die. Who would leave me forever? My eyes widen as I thought of Rick, he wasn't even aware of my terrifying dreams.

* * *

When I woke up I felt a warm ball of fur pressed to my side. I poked him and his golden eyes poured into my own. My head hurts and my voice sounded weak.

"Hey Muffins"

Soft gray fur, golden eyes, and bottlebrush tail, yup this is my cat Muffins. I scratched behind his ear and his whole body erupted with purrs. I tried to remember how did I get home but all I could remember was singing to the Radio with Robbie.

"Muffins where's Rick and Robbie? Playing downstairs?"

Muffins suddenly stopped purring and looked at me, his golden eyes showing sadness and my stomach dropped to the floor. What happened? I brushed hair out of my eyes and noticed my head was bandaged. I panicked and dropped Muffins to the floor flying down the stairs.

"Rick! Robbie! Where are you?!"

I reached the bottom of the steps when I heard Robbie's angry voice coming from the living room.

"She could have died!"

"I know that but she didn't"

"She need to return home where she will be safe"

"No she doesn't need to go back. King Oberon said-"

"Forget what king Oberon said! This is for Cyrille's safety, can't you see she's in danger?!"

I ran to the living room to see my mom and Robbie glaring at each other fists clenched. They froze when they saw me and immediately changed the subject.

"Hey honey."

"Princess you're awake."

"Yeah where's Rick?"

They glanced at each other nervously. My insides froze as fear came over me.

"Where's my brother?"

"Honey when you were coming home there was an accident... The car was old and there was a deer. The deer jumped in front of the car and Rick drove right into a giant oak, Robbie saved you but Rick was instantly killed by the crash..."

I closed my eyes and I could see everything happen like a slow movie right before me. Me and Robbie were singing to the radio, Rick was smiling, and I strained trying to keep up with the images they started flashing faster. I couldn't see the deer jumping in front of the car all I could see was something huge and metallic jumping in front of the car. I gasped as everything came back to me. Both my mom and Robbie looked at me with unreadable expressions. I clenched my fists, anger and guilt building up in me.

"That's not true."


	4. Chapter 4: The choice

Instead of being an amazing student I got inspired because I was listening to all my favorite songs but I studied a little of course I can't make my grade suffer =)) I just wanted to share that I am still under this mood swing phase because of something that happened to me. Thank you to all who still reads my fan fic

* * *

"That's not true."

I clenched my fists even tighter, my nails digging into my palms. Everything came back to me, the metallic Pray mantis falling apart; Rick being trapped by the debris and turning into a shrub. How could they lie to my face like that?

"What are you talking about honey?"

"I remember everything! Rick died because of me!"

"That isn't true princess."

"How could you say that?!"

"Easy like this, princess you didn't kill Rick. He died because of the hug metal pray mantis."

"Robin Goodfellow you better shut up!"

I swallowed hard being right didn't make me feel any better and their bickering wasn't helping me at all. I stared in horror at Robin Goodfellow and thought of the cheerful boy who was always with my brother and how mischief always followed him then the boy can transform into a huge bird and attack giant metallic pray mantises. I shifted my gaze to the floor, trying to understand the situation.

"It's too late for that Andrea! She already knows too much, Roderick told me about her dreams. The time is near!"

"We could run."

"Run? Ha! Run where, to the nevernever? You and I both know King Oberon wants her nowhere near Faery land!"

"You said it yourself Puck! She is safer in the nevernever than here in the human world!"

Everything didn't make sense at all I paused my train of thoughts when Muffins, my cat, with his bottlebrush tail up in the air slinked inside the living room and plopped himself down on the couch and looked at us all, golden eyes serious and calm. I looked at him and sighed at least he didn't have to understand the situation he's just a cat I turned to Robin and he straightened his posture a little, looking at me with a sad expression. I turned my back to him, mom, and Muffins, he winced when I spoke.

"Who are you and who is Roderick?"

"He's the infamous Robin Goodfellow also known as Puck."

I spun around so fast I fell down. I looked up at the couch horrified that voice wasn't Puck's; it was more smooth and cat-like. I looked at Muffins, he was licking his paws and paused only to look at me with an annoyed expression. Puck looked at me with an amused expression and started to laugh at my reactions. I looked at Puck then at Muffins in disbelief I knew the storied about Robin Goodfellow but the voice shocked me more than his true identity. I gagged on my own words as I tried to make sound come out.

"Di-did you just talk?"

Muffins looked at me more annoyed, stopped licking himself, and faced me. I stared at him hopeful that I was just imagining it. My mom walked over to me and put her arms around my shoulders I just shrugged her off waiting for the impossible to happen. I glared at Puck accepting the fact he would play a prank on me for fun.

"I just did human, do not test my patience."

I knew he spoke the first time but I didn't see that time, I couldn't accept the face my lovable cat's harsh tone with me. I couldn't help but scream though, Puck started laughing hysterically and doubled-over on the ground I kicked him in the shins and stared at my cat.

"Muffins when did you start talking?"

"One my name is Grimalkin human and two I have always talked."

"What's happening?"

I couldn't take it anymore, Muffins speaking to me like that was the last straw I sat down on the couch and started crying. Puck sobered up and put his arms around me I sobbed into his shirt, soaking it with my tears. Grimalkin curled next to my side a silent gesture that he's still my cat at least I think it is, my mom stood there uncomfortable shifting her weight while I continued to sob into Puck's shirt. When my mom touched my shoulder, I hiccupped myself into a sitting position, resting my head on Puck's shoulder I looked up at her.

"Honey, let us explain"

"Princess it's time you knew the truth."

"Indeed human, it is time for my favor to Goodfellow to be paid."

"Fine tell me everything I have to know."

My mom and Puck shared a long, meaningful look then faced me with identical calm and collected expressions. I held my breath for the worst as they began to explain everything.

"First you have to know princess, that I am not human. I am a Faery."

I looked at Puck and imagined a faery from those child stories and anime but he didn't have sparkly wings and a magic wand. He started to get into more details as if reading my mind.

"Please princess, don't think of those awful fairies from those child stories or anime. I am a summer Faery I was born from the human imagination, glamour is magic Faeries draw from human emotions; it is the source of all a Faery's power. The Faeries live in the nevernever where we can live freely, it is our world. The nevernever is filled with all sorts of dangers and wonders."

I didn't like the way he said 'our world' it feels like he's implying that _I _belong in the nevernever. I shuddered at the thought of living there. I looked at Puck in disbelief after everything that has happened I am still willing to deny the truth. Puck looked at me with a pitiful look.

"I swear princess, we were looking for the right time to tell you all this. It just never came. It would be easier for you to forget about all this."

"How Puck, How could I possibly forget all of this?!"

"Remember the vial of water you drank?"

"Yeah…"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, what was that odd substance anyways? I remember the longing inside of me when I tried it once I shuddered. It made me forget how Rick died, I won't forget Rick, he's my brother it would be an insult to forget him. Puck took out another small vial of the mysterious water and gave me an apologetic smile.

"It's call mistwine, princess. It makes you forget things. If you take this you would forget how Roderick really died and everything we told you. Grimalkin would still be Muffins to you, I would still be Robbie Goode, Rick died in a car accident and you and your mom, well the same as always for you two."

I gazed at the small vial of mistwine, if I drank it now everything bad will stop happening. Is that even possible? No more _summer child, everything will happen at the 21__st__, and Muffins just being a normal cat who couldn't talk to me_? It sounded so tempting but flashes from the incident tugged at my mind forcing me to remember how and why Rick died. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head I won't forget it now it's too late.

"I can't, not now. It's too late anyways."

"I thought you'd say that princess, I guess it's time for you to come home."

* * *

It's raining hard in the Phillipines. This reminds me of Ondoy and it honestly scares me right now because many people could die and suffer and here I am sitting at home, so useless. I wish I could help more but what else could I do? I am underage and according to elders 'too young to understand' but I have to say who are our role models in life? The adults and they say we do bad but what about them? Pollution, corruption, lying, etc. Yes we lie but where did we learn about it? Sorry I am ranting about things that most people would say I don't understand because of my age well sorry I am young but I plan to help people for the better.


	5. Chapter 5: Blind escape

It's test week for me but I really am a bad influence so after studying I ended up thinking of the Iron Fey series and my stories. So here's chapter five because I love the people I am doing it for 3 and since my tomorrow is the last day of my tests I would be free to write more.

* * *

I told Puck and mom that I would just go out and stroll a bit before going to the nevernever with them and they agreed as long as I was back within the hour. I got my ipod and earphones and as I was heading out the door at 10 a.m. Puck stared at me in disbelief but before he could say anything I started to run, run far away from them. They expect me to drop everything I have here and go to some place that's dangerous and mysterious. Even with Rick's death and Puck being able to turn into a huge bird hanging over me I still can't believe what happened and all that junk about Faeries and glamour. So instead of returning within the hour like we agreed, I ended up running aimlessly until I arrived at school. I sigh escaped my lips as I put my hands in my pockets and kicked a rock as I checked my watch it was already 5 p.m. then a familiar voice spoke from behind me.

"You have to leave Cyrille it's dangerous here."

I whirled around so fast I lost my balance and landed hard on the ground, my skin aching from the stones on the rocky dirt path. I picked myself from the ground and searched the area with my eyes. He must be near, his voice was so close. _You're going crazy he's gone already…_ but I knew I would stop until I found where his voice came from so I took a deep calming breath and spoke calmly.

"Rick? Rick where are you?"

"Over here Cyrille! Quick!"

I looked around shock but couldn't help smiling from the sound of his voice I am not imagining things after all! Rick's alive and worried from the sound of his voice. I ran toward the direction his voice was coming from, running inside the school, dashing down a corridor deep within my school.

"Rick! Come out already!"

"Hurry up Cyrille!"

I followed Rick's voice, feeling the urgency in all his words, all the way to the east corridor where the old classrooms were I started to get nervous as I was approaching the same classroom that haunted my dreams but there wasn't any eerie blue light or anyone near the room. I stopped right in front of the door, took a deep breath while I put my hand to the door knob it was cold as ice, and whispered.

"Rick?"

The door knob slipped from my grasp as the door swung open and I peered inside cautiously and saw an old fashioned wardrobe in the front of classroom. I made my way to it slowly but surely, being alert if Rick suddenly jumps at me.

"Rick come out already this isn't funny. I swear if you try to sc-"

The wardrobe doors suddenly pulled forward and a hooded figure grabbed me and dragged me in. I screamed and clawed at it but it was too strong. The wardrobe doors shut as I was completely dragged inside.

* * *

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to your new home."

A voice grunted in front of me I could feel his hot, foul breath on my cheek I shuddered internally. I could only see darkness and I could feel my hands were tied together. I tried to struggle but I was grabbed from my hair and thrown into a cage. I felt the cage rocking I felt around the cage and I felt it was made out of twigs and twine.

G_reat I can't even break out of a twig cage._

I thought as I pushed on the bars of the cage but they wouldn't budge. We travelled in silence for what seemed like hours until a high-pitched voice broke the silence.

"She smells funny."

"Indeed. Abnormal is not she?"

I sighed in frustration even the random strangers say I am weird. I pressed my back to the cage and pushed with all my might I felt the twigs bend a little under my weight but not enough to break them. The road we're taking was rough so I used it to my advantage. I edged my way to the front of the circular cage and when the force of the rough road made me fall back I put enough force to break the twigs I fell back and hit the rough, rocky path hard.

"She's getting away! Get her! Get her!"

I got up and ran. I didn't know where and what direction but I felt branches tear at my clothes and hair and at the rope wrapped around my hands. I struggled with my hands and managed to slip out of the rope. I ripped the blind fold off as I turned to the left entering a forest, as my eyes adjusted to its new surroundings I ran smack into a tree. I felt myself get winded as I tried to get up I could hear the footsteps of my captors getting closer, their voices echoing from a close distance. I used the tree I ran into as support and felt my own desperation rise as there shadowy figures became more clear. I looked at my captors faces for the first time and screamed. My captors were goblins

"Bad food."

"We have to punish you yes?"

"But how?"

"Hmm. We shall cut a few fingers yes."

"Yes. Cutting fingers are good, a snack for the trip."

I slowly backed toward the side of the tree as their leering faces came closer. One of them was holding a dagger it was glinting in the moon light I felt sick as they edged closer to me I couldn't run away I felt too disoriented and I couldn't fight them I know they're stronger than me.

_So this is it huh? Eaten by goblins… Nice life Cyrille, you didn't even turn seventeen. You're just going to stand here as goblins eat you… What a brilliant way to live… well at least no one will die because of me._

I closed my eyes as I accepted my bitter fate and waited for them to come, minutes past…but they didn't come. My breath caught up in my throat as another pathetic thought popped into my head.

_Great even goblins don't want you. Isn't that wonderful?_

"Open your eyes already Cyrille."

My whole body grew rigid with shock. How could she be here, where ever here is. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked several times as Liana Kirkland stood before me, wearing armor with different shades of blue. The breastplate is fitted to her chest, exposing the forearms and stomach, her pants are long and willowy, comfortable for travelling long distances, the cape hangs from her shoulder flowing long and gentle around her body, and a two-sided spear was in her hand; posed and ready to attack. I gaped at her and the whole outfit, everything looks so out of place yet so sensible and in place.

"Liana, Liana Kirkland…"

"Nice to see you too."

"Wh-what is going on? Where am I? Who are you really?"

"The nevernever we have to find shelter. By the way you stink."

I looked around the forest for my captors and saw a couple of twigs where they were a few minutes ago and the connection sparked into my eyes. I slowly looked at Liana who shrugged at my silent question. She started to gather twigs and made a fire within three minutes then she started to gather piles of dried leaves and made two cots for us. There was one question in my mind that I couldn't shrug off.

_What about Rick?_

I sighed and tried to change my train of thought. I looked at Liana while she polished her weapon leaning against a tree, one leg propped up and the other was laid across the floor.

"The nevernever…"

"Yeah, princess. Welcome home."

I looked up at her it was her first time to call me princess. I sighed and laid down on my cot of leaves and fell asleep under the starry sky of an unfamiliar, dangerous, and bizarre place.

* * *

Liana Kirkland is a character dedicated to a very good friend of mine. She won a contest by the amazing author of the Iron Fey series! Congratulations Kirkland ;) I don't know when I can post next chapter I am working on my other fan fic for team Puck! ;)


	6. Chapter 6: The messenger

I am so sorry I haven't updated a lot lately. Homework sucks I hate whoever invented it! I also had a little trouble the story I always thought of the plot but when I got it set in my mind I forget So here it is chapter six. I also realized I never described Cyrille's amazing brother in the whole story…

* * *

I looked around mystified by my surroundings. Everything was dazzling; from the leaves on the trees to the blades of grass on the ground but it also felt wrong I edged a little closer the tree and gasped it was made of metal. I reached for it slowly cautious of how the leaves glinted in the sunlight but then a voice spoke out making me jump.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You could get hurt."

I spun on my heel and lunged forward, sinking my nails deep into his arms. He winced in pain but faced me tall and calm I looked at him in disbelief and shook him slightly. He laughed and rotated his arms releasing himself from my grip. I noticed his arms were bleeding from my hold, I felt a pang of guilt stab at me as I watched his every move. Minutes past by and I couldn't hold it in anymore I took a shaky breath and whispered.

"Is it really you?"

I looked his into hazelnut brown eyes and examined him. The hair was just as soft and light as I remember, the body muscular and strong just like before; I could feel his body vibrating from laughter as I traced my fingers over his chest feeling for the scar embedded in his chest, and I couldn't contain myself anymore I lunged forward and hugged him with all my might, toppling us to the ground. He smiled down at me and fixed my hair.

"Hey turtle, we meet again."

"Where have you been?"

"I've been in here."

Rick pointed to my heart smiling a little sadly and looked up at the sun. I looked at him and started to pour all my grief out. He pulled me close and silently held me there while I sobbed into his shirt, he tried to calm me down and said shh repeatedly and rocked me back and forth gently. I let the minutes pass by as I held onto my brother, recalling all our memories together. When I finally got into a sitting position Rick started to sigh. I peered at him and noticed he had something small clenched in his fist.

"What's wrong Rick? Don't leave me now, don't leave me again."

"Cyrille don't blame yourself for what happened to me, that's in the past and doesn't matter. Unfortunately I am just a messenger and I have to leave you right after this. Remember to always be yourself, never forget who you are, and stay away from iron."

I looked at Rick with shock, anger, and bitter sadness. He just came to send a message and leave me behind in bizarre place with Liana. _Liana! _I gasped as I realized she wasn't here. I started to scout the area but Rick caught my wrist and looked me in the eyes and quietly lifted his clenched hand toward my forehead.

"Liana isn't here Cyrille. I am sorry but I have to do this, it will hurt but only for a while."

I screamed as he pressed the hidden object to my forehead, my whole body heated up and I felt like my brain went into overdrive. Images, words, and memories started to flash before my eyes, searing themselves into my brain. I wanted to close my eyes but the images got brighter and their speed increased, Rick gently held me as I screamed for it to stop, smoothing my hair and whispering words of comfort. I prayed that it would all stop, that I was home with my whole family, and none of this was happening. Time passed me for what seemed like eternity then suddenly I felt a cooling sensation go through my entire body and I fainted with relief that the pain was over.

* * *

"Princess, wake up! Wake up already! Don't give up on me now!"

I felt an electrical current go through me as someone's hands were pushing down on me. My eyes fluttered open to see Liana Kirkland's face relax with relief I got up slowly and blinked a few times; reliving what happened in my dream.

"What happened?"

"I thought you died on me. You mumbled in your sleep and said something about Rick then your heartbeat stopped for almost an hour."

I stared at her in disbelief and got up. Liana inhaled deeply, she looked at me disbelievingly and cautiously stepped back. I sniffed myself and huffed indignantly I didn't smell that bad!

"What's wrong?"

"I only realized now but you smell of iron…"

Something clicked in my brain and I remember Rick told me to stay away from iron. I grabbed my ipod from my pocket and showed it to Liana, she gingerly picked it from my hand and examined,.

"Yep this is real iron, how are you holding this without getting burned?"

"Cause iron is harmless?"

She glared at me as if she could make the answer pop into my brain I rolled my eyes at her and snatched my ipod back and tucked it safely in my pocket. Liana put her "I'm thinking face" and sat down, arms folded and head down. I sat down next to her and sighed, she clucked her tongue at me demanding silence so I sat there in silence waiting for her to speak up. The minutes slipped into hours when Liana finally looked up and sighed at me I looked at her hoping she was done. She stood and pulled me.

"I have no choice but to take you there."

"There? Where is there?"

She started to move swiftly and I had to jog to keep up, she grimaced at my question and looked straight at me, eyes filled with anxiety.

"We're going home."

I sighed with relief, back home with mom and Puck. A lump rose in my throat as I thought of them and how worried they would be. I left them and got kidnapped so easily if Liana wasn't there I would be dead by now. Excitement boiled in me when I thought of going back to them.

"To the human world!"

"Sorry princess but I meant your real home here in the nevernever."

I stopped jogging and felt my stomach plummet. I don't know where that is but I know I don't want to go there. I started to back away from Liana and toward a tree trunk. I sank down and hugged my knees. Liana stood next to me clucking her tongue, she knew that when I did this it was a silent gesture saying _I won't leave this spot_!

"Get up, I don't want to go there either but we don't have much of a choice."

"Why don't we just go back home to the human world?"

"You stick out here princess, I think everyone in the nevernever already know who you are and where you are. We are totally exposed here and we need the protection of your father."

"I don't have a father!"

"Not a human father!"

I stared at her in horror and disbelief so I have a magical dad… that's great just great. I remembered the goblins and how they wanted to cut off my fingers and shuddered. If my dad was powerful enough to protect us I will take that chance, I slowly got up and sighed. I have no choice but to follow.

"Where exactly is home?"

"Let's go the Seelie court!"

* * *

Liana, Cyrille, and Rick are very special OCs for me because they represent people in my life. I know I can't write fantastically like others but I am doing a decent job here. I apologize for not updating earlier I was distracted by the Maximum Ride series 3 but Once a Fey always a Fey 3 ;)


	7. Chapter 7: New power?

Since I almost updated my other story My Reason I decided to finally update and upload chapter seven. It feels like it has been years since I wrote this story and I feel guilty for abandoning it so here I will update with all my might! I couldn't get much out of this chapter but expect more updates :)

* * *

The journey wasn't that bad but it was tiring Liana really wanted to go 'home' so we traveled night and day until I would collapse with lack of sleep and food. She would only allow me to rest for an hour before we continue to go home.

"Are we almost there?"

"Very. Just be careful princess."

"Why?"

"Just don't talk to anyone without me."

"Who would talk to me?"

"You have no idea."

I sighed as I we continued down the path, my feet were aching with pain for almost three days now and we haven't had proper rest in ages. I wanted to go home and find Puck.

"Wait. I can't do this anymore I need to rest."

Liana clucked her tongue and went to the side of the path. She leaned on a nearby tree and watched me sit down.

"Fine but after that we're going straight to the seelie court."

I nodded and gratefully sat down, resting my back to the tree. The bark's support made me want to close my eyes and sleep but I know Liana wouldn't let me. There was a gentle breeze blowing and I felt that the atmosphere changed I looked at Liana alert and alarmed that I could be aware of this. Liana looked at me and arched her eyebrow

"What?"

"Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

I pressed my lips together looking for the right word. This atmosphere made me feel alert and I could taste my own fear rising.

"The danger"

As soon as the word left my lips I heard a low growl erupt from farther down the path. Liana cussed and drew her long weapon ready for battle. I squinted to see the creature better and noticed that it was a wolf.

"A wolf?"

"That's unusual. It's a wolf all right."

The wolf pointed its muzzle down growling and baring its teeth. A split second before it happened I knew it was going to pounce at us. I looked at Liana but she was focused on the wolf.

"Cyrille when I say so run into the woods but not that far."

"Al-all right."

I got to my feet slowly and noticed the wolf's eyes were golden amber. I inhaled deeply and realized it wasn't alone.

"Liana look farther down the path and around us. There are more…"

She looked around, spear readied and gasped. The wolf definitely wasn't alone the pack had us surrounded and we couldn't escape this.

"What should we do?"

"How could I miss this many predators? I have no choice but to fight them all."

"I can help."

"No you can't"

"Why not?"

"You're inexperienced fighter and zero chance of killing one wolf alone."

Helplessness took over my body and I started to shake. Liana was right there I don't know how to fight and I don't have a weapon but I need to help her. I saw one of the wolves stalk forward and I pressed closer to the tree.

"_Do you need help?_"

* * *

I look around shocked that my surroundings changed. Everything was around me was darkness I felt like I was floating. There was a bright light in front of me.

"_Do you need help princess?_"

I couldn't speak but then a mirror was casted in front of me showing Liana fighting the wolves and they were tearing her up. Panic seized me and I tried to shout to her but I couldn't all I could do was move. I looked directly at the light, it was scorching my vision and it was becoming hard to breathe all I could do was nod then I blacked out forming the words

"Give me power."

Liana couldn't believe her eyes when Cyrille spaced out and opened her eyes but they were gold. She kept attacking wolf after wolf but she didn't need to anymore because Cyrille stuck her hand out and the roots of all the nearby trees grabbed the wolves and prevented them from moving. In one swift movement Cyrille flicked the wolves above the trees and out of sight. Liana gaped at the power Cyrille just showed and rushed forward as she collapsed.

"Princess!"

* * *

So here's chapter seven and all. I know it is kind of short and it isn't really good but I want to introduce a certain someone and certain even that will help me with the future updates. I said too much already about the oncoming chapters so just wait for me to update ;) Please leave me some feedback to improve the story even more. :3


End file.
